Zoltar-akkbarian War
The Zoltar-akkbarian war was a conflict held between both players, AkkBar and Zoltar, between january 24th and the 27th of the same month, in 2011. The conflict was fought in two sucesive fronts and was finally ended with a peace treaty wich included payments and a ceasefire. Thought Zoltar achieved the prize he was looking for, AkkBar considers the campaign as a military victory. Lead up to the conflict. Before the conflict, Zoltar had sustained a constant hostility towards several players for meer economic purposes, his army worked as a sacking unit, gathering funds from taken planets or by ransom payed by other players. At the time the conflict took place, there was an ongoing conflict with bomberman and some TGF players. Meanwhile, AkkBar had recently signed himself for joining the players in the Arena, a special Area that would involve iundiscriminate violence between those who agreed to take part of it, only in the designed Area. The situation rose up when Zoltar attacked the akkbarian ship SRN Bellicus in the system Gods Pair (B-E2-10, renamed to Villa Alemana) using the ships bruntsbro and Bruntzoid. Inmediatly, AkkBar send a message of warning and a bit of pride, wich was answered by Zoltar witha demand for a payment, under danger of continual war. "grrrrrr.... expect anything. AkkBar out!"(AkkBar) "Yeehee give me credits or ships of great bays in number and Ill give you peace and strong loyalty to you personaly. Zoltar" (Zoltar) Inmediatly a fleet departed to the sector from the Arena Area, composed by three ships being used at that time in the Arena. Development. First Espedition The expeditionary force was composed of two fleets advancing on two separate ways. The first (Alpha) was composed by the ships Indomita, Metus and Gladiatore, they advanced from the center to the north of the galaxy and then to the north-east following the rim. The second fleet (Beta) was composed by the ships Imperio and Adiudicatio, advancing from the east of the galaxy to the north-east following the rim, both ships were on colonizing task. Finally, Fleet Beta engaged Zoltar ships in the system Malcolm, there the SRN Adiudicatio engaged Satantears and was destroyed after a 5 turn battle. Imperio engaged later Satantears in the same place and destroyed it in a one-turn battle. Meanwhile, Fleet Alpha was reinforced with the SRN Falcata and advanced towards Malcolm and Gods Pair. The first system was invaded and subsecuentially the Falcata bombarded Gods Pair. Using the recently invaded system as a refill base, the ship continued the bombardment in wich more than 650.000.000 people died. However, the system was able, somehow, to assamble a defense and a new engagement took place at the same Gods Pair involving the ship Imperio and the ship Queenofspades, the combat was left as a draw and soon after ship-to-ship nukes were deployed against both Queenofspades and a new Zolpar ship, Shpoo, both being destroyed. Finally, after a continual bombardment, Gods Pair planets were invaded and the fight in that sector was over, exepting a few skirimshes the 26th. Second Expedition While a heavy bombardment was held over Gods Pair, Zoltar`s fleet asulted the Puyehue and Futrono systems at the other side of the galaxy (D-C4 and D-B4 sectors), being both systems partially invaded. A local militia invading force was prepared in Puyehue, in order to recover the rest of the system from Zoltar`s hand (a small ship made only for this purpose), being succesfull in this and building right after it the ship SRN Ira. However, the precence of Zoltar`s fleet in the D-C4 sector could not be dennied and a new fleet was dispatched to destroy it. It was composed by the Pacificus, already in a nearby station, the SRN Consul and the SRN Praetor, both stationed in Santiago. Both ships took a loger but faster route to the conflict area, throught the wormhole starting at the Orca system (D-A1-1), arriving the 26th to the out post system (D-C4-7) were the Zoltar ships 3ofspades, Aceofspades, Dueceofspades, Spades and 4ofhearts were stationed. The Out Post Battle took place when the all three ships of the Second Expedition attacked by surprise the stationed fleet, destroying it without casualities, and Capturing the Aceofspades. After this battle the strenght of Zoltar in the sector was greatly decreased, if not dissolved, and a massive invation could start. A small invation force took out post system IV and stablished there a small base of operations. SRN Praetor headed to free the planets in Futrono that had been invaded by Zoltar, being succesfull and taking reparations there. Pacificus remained in out post system, while Consul headed towards nearby friendly systems for reparations The 27th started with Zoltar`s mayor movements over AkkBar`s ships in the sector. Hearts attacked the SRN Pacificus and destroyed it in a 3 turn battle. Then the SRN Praetor was atacked by Deuceofherts (1 turn battle), Hearts (3 turn battle), 6 of hearts (3 turn battle) and 3ofhearts (2 turn battle), resisting the attack of the three firsts, destroying the third and being finally destroyed by the fourth ship. In the aftermath of the battle Zoltar invaded a planet in Futrono (D-C4-12) but without succes. By the end of the 27th and the begining of the 28th there were some openings for negociation, mainly becouse of AkkBars lack of sleep or worries about it. As the negociation started, a few movements were still held against each other part; another invation attempt on Futrono and an invation on the west_base system (D-C4-8). Later there were still battles taking place, such as the Second Battle in Out Post System, involving Consul and SRN Ira by AkkBar`s side and Hearts, Aceofhearts, 3ofhearts and 7ofspades, being destroyed all of Zoltar`s ships. This was the last engagement for at the end of the battle a constant flow of negociations was mantained. Negociations and peace. Thought negociations could have stoped at the Second Battle of Out Post, they became even stronger after that short interruption. There were firstly attempts to limit the war movements into certain hours, so the war could be held in a better situation by each player and not at every time of day, however they shifter into fulfilling the former demands of Zoltar. Nevertheless, AkkBar managed to limit such a payment to one billion credits, considered by some Santiagii as a madnes. It was payed in two payments of 500.000 credits, since the economy of AkkBar was pretty damaged at the moment, assuring the first a ceasefire and the second a full peace agreement along with reparations of those territories under Zoltar`s control and theire restitution to AkkBar. Aftermath Even when it was AkkBar who asked the ceasefire and payed the war campaign Zoltar held against his other enemies, it was considered by his fellow countrymen, the Santiagii, as a demonstration of the capacity of the power AkkBar had to wage war against an active foe, it was considered a military and tactical victory, even when it lead to the almost destruction of AkkBar`s economy. It, however, lifted the Santiagii pride and boostered the economy in a short term, enought for a reconstruction. The Battle of Futrono, in which the SRN Praetor was destroyed, the Siege of Futrono and the succesfull battles in both Fronts were events that rised many heroes into a national feeling, so in conmemoration of all of the each 27th of january the Praetorean Day is remembered in all of the Santiagii colonies. Larger Impact While a minor conflict, the sucessful negotiation with Zoltar by AkkBar maked the first negosiation for a ceasfire made directly with the Foon leader in some time. This has given others who might wish to do likewise a template for ceasfires with Zoltar. While there are those who claim this encourages the Foon's attack on others in hopes of more giving payments, it should be pointed out that there was little that could be done to discourage their attacks in the past, making it questionable weither any increase can be attributed to this. Category:Multifront Wars Category:AkkBar`s Wars Category:Wars